1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a high efficiency solid-state light source, and more particularly to a light source arrangement which can enhance brightness of the emitting light and increase the cooling effect of the light source arrangement
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, the most common light sources for illumination are filament lamp bulb and LED lighting. Due to the remarkable features of low power consumption and instant light emission, LED lighting is specially adapted to be utilized in many electrical appliances, such as the power on-off signal light and instructional signal light of electric equipment, indicating light of electronic clock, and etc . . .
Due to the technology of LED, the LED, nowadays, not only has excellent properties of low power consumption and instant light emission but also provides a relatively high light intensity and lighting emission angle of the LED such that the LED becomes one of the common lighting apparatus applied in some specific area such as traffic light, signboard light, vehicle brake light and signal light, and airport guiding lighting.
Moreover, the generation of LED has been changed from a single bonded diode to a double bonded diode wherein the single bonded diode is that the luminary element has an upper positive charged terminal electrically connected to a negative charged terminal of the circuit board and a lower negative charged terminal electrically connected to a positive charged terminal of the supporting stem. The double bonded diode contains both positive charged terminal and negative charged terminal provided on the upper portion of the double bonded diode in such a manner that the positive and negative charged terminals are adapted to electrically connected to the negative and positive charged terminals of the circuit board. Therefore, the double bonded diode is adapted to carry more than one luminary element having different wavelengths for generating various colors such as blue, green, yellow, red, or even white.
Furthermore, the problem of overheat of the LED can be solved since there is no electrical connection between the luminary element and the supporting stem, such that by incorporating with a heat sink, the heat generated by the luminary element will be directly dissipated by the heat sink. Accordingly, the normal operation temperature of the luminary element is determined by the formula: Tj=Ta+If*Vf*Rth, where Tj is the temperature between the luminary element and the circuit board, Ta is the ambient temperature, If is the operation current passing through the LED, Vf is the operation voltage, and the Rth is the heat resistant coefficient. In order to enhance the light intensity of the LED, especially when a plurality of luminary elements are utilized therewith, a larger current and a larger voltage can be applied to the LED. However, when increasing the current, heat is generated from the LED in such a manner that when the heat cannot be dissipated properly, the heat may bum the LED. Therefore, the heat sink must be incorporated well to efficiently dissipate the heat.
Another problem is that when the LED comprises a plurality of luminary elements, the electrical arrangement of the circuit board is complicated to electrically connect with the luminary elements. Therefore, the circuit board must be increased its size to connect with the luminary elements in order to maintain the lower manufacturing cost of the LED. However, the overall size of the LED will be substantially increased by the size of the circuit board. Thus, for the application of the LED, the electric plug of the electric apparatus must be altered in order to fit the electrical connection of the LED, which is costly.